Ice and Shadow
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Adopted from Helios Valhalla. Toshiro Hitsugaya and the new Captain of the 3rd Division, Yura Hensia, are sent to Domino City to investigate an ancient and powerful spiritual pressure. But what happens when a new threat arrives? Is it because of the spiritual pressure? Or something else. Toshiro and Yura must find out whats going on before its too late. Pairings Inside. On Hold!


Yin: Hey people. This is my first crossover and adopted story. I adopted this from Helios Valhalla. So thank that person for part of this story.

Yang: Get on with the story.

Yin: Ok Ok I own nothing. Sadly I was not able to by the rights. Enjoy the story.

Pairings:

ToshiroxOc

Yami/AtemuxYugi

BakuraxRyou

SetoxJoey

MarikxMalik

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. The head captain had informed him that he was going to Domino City with the Captain of the 3rd Division and masquerade as a high school students there. There had been reports of a strange spiritual pressure coming from that area. As such the 12th division had informed all the captains that no one under the level of a captain could withstand this strange spiritual pressure. It had then been decided that him and another captain would be the ones to investigate due to the fact that they were the only captains that were around that age that could blended in easily.

Toshiro and the new Captain of the 3rd Division were going to attend the high school to see if it was any of the students there while taking care of any hollows that showed up. They would also be sent their paper work due to a laptop designed by The Research and Development to allow contact between the Soul Society and the Real World. Also, they were going to be issued a gigi that allowed them access to their zanpakuto if needed. He groaned at the thought of having to act like a kid. He was not a child despite how old he looked, and would not let anyone think other wise.

Toshiro decided to visit Hinamori (Momo), his friend since the time he lived in the Rukongai, before he left. He would pack later. Entering the squad 9 barracks he walked swiftly to the lieutenant quarters where Momo stayed.

"Momo!" he called once he had reached her room. "Are you here?"

"Shiro-kun!" Momo replied exiting her room and hugging her childhood friend.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you lieutenant." Toshiro replied in his usual icy tone.

"Don't be so stern Shiro-kun, I have watermelon." Momo stated entering her room. Though most were not aware of it, Toshiro loved watermelon.

"Fine, Momo. But at least call me Hitsugaya." He replied following her.

After his visit with Momo, Toshiro headed back to the squad 10 barracks to finish his paper work and pack for his mission in the world of the living. When he got back to his office he was greeted with the sight of his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, passed once again, with bottles of sake littering the area around her. Shaking his head and sat down to work knowing his lieutenant would wake up sometime soon or later.

Despite her lazy attitude and her avoidance of work, she was still a lieutenant and as such, was a strong fighter. Toshiro just wished she would stop drinking and start working more or at least actually doing her paper work rather than leaving it for him to do.

Finishing the last of his paper work after a long, stressful three and a half hours, Hitsugaya headed to his quarters to pack what he would need to take with him to the world of the living. It didn't take him long to pack his duffel full of what would be his school uniform and some casual cloths to wear around Domino when he had the spar time.

He headed to the 3rd Division's Barracks. There he would meet up with Yura Hensia. She was one year younger than him and they were very similar. They both demanded respect and they looked like children, despite their ages. She had long purple hair that reached her upper leg and amethyst eyes. Strange markings were one her forehead and cheeks. He walked up to her.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"Captain Hensia."

They both nodded, a sign of respect.

"We will be leaving in the morning. I am guessing that you are prepared." she asked.

"Yes I am. I just stopped by to see if you were prepared. I don't want to wait long before starting the mission." Toshiro replied.

"That is good. I will see you in the morning, Captain Hitsugaya." Yura said, walking Toshiro to the gate of the 3rd Division.

"Likewise. I have a nice day." and with that Toshiro left, heading to his division.

- -Next Morning- -

Toshiro and Yura were standing at the Senkimon Gate, waiting with two Hell Butterflies that would be their guides for the Gate to be opened. They had their duffel bags slung over their shoulders, and he had his usual cold look that challenged anyone to treat him like a child or anything similar. It also promised pain to any who tried. After waiting for half an hour, the Gate opened and, taking one last glance at the Seireitei, they both walked through the Gate and headed towards the World of the Living, unable to shake the feeling that something major was going to happen.

* * *

Yin: I hope you enjoyed that.

Yang: Hey where is everybody?

Yin: Sleeping.

Yang: Oh.

Yin: Review plz.


End file.
